


What Happens in the Mako...

by AnnaRaven



Series: Tumblr Smut Prompts [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaRaven/pseuds/AnnaRaven
Summary: Written as a response to a Tumblr smut prompt from Arke: "How about MShenko magic happens in the Mako? While they're on a mission or while it's docked in the Normandy's cargo hold, whatever works."Garrus leaves Shepard and Kaidan alone in the Mako during a mission.  Shepard has to take his armour off because of reasons.  Smut happens.  Set during ME1, NSFW.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arke/gifts).



> For Arke, who is a shameless enabler of my smut habit. Enjoy!

It had seemed like a pretty routine assignment: investigate the disappearance of a research team on Trebin. It was a nondescript terrestrial planet, no reason to expect any serious hostile contact.

Of course, being Shepard, he should have known that the universe wouldn’t make life simple for him.

The first nasty shock had been the husks that greeted them, the remnants of the research team. Clearly there was something deep and nasty behind this, and he’d be happy to report back to Hackett and let him take on the task of finding out what that was.

The second nasty shock had come when he, Kaidan and Garrus had emerged into Trebin’s thin but breathable air. He’d savoured the fresh touch on his sweaty skin, taking off his helmet as they trudged wearily towards the Mako. It was blissfully cool and quiet after the heat and noise and chaos of the tunnels, and he grinned over at Kaidan when the lieutenant let out a happy sigh and raked his fingers through his dark, damp hair. The gesture ruffled the immaculate styling and a small stray curl stuck to his forehead; Shepard almost reached out to brush it back before he caught a hold of himself and looked away.

Ahead of them, Garrus stopped dead in his tracks and tilted his head to the side. “What’s that noise?” he asked, a note of caution in his tone.

Shepard stopped and listened; for a minute there was nothing, then a faint hum reached his ears.

“Is it the transmitter?” Kaidan asked, frowning.

“No…it doesn’t sound electrical,” Garrus said, turning in a slow circle and looking up into the sky.

Shepard did the same, and off in the distance he spotted a small dark cloud. He watched as the cloud moved, shifted, grew. “Uh, guys,” he said, pointing when the others turned to look. “I think we’ve got company incoming.”

Garrus moved up beside Shepard, his eyes narrowing then widening. “It’s a swarm of some kind,” he said, beginning to back up. “Not sure what, but I don’t think I’ll hang around to find out.”

“Into the Mako,” Shepard said, and the three of them jogged back towards the waiting vehicle. The noise grew steadily, from a persistent buzz to an angry roar, and when he glanced back the insects were closing fast. They were an iridescent black, their eyes red and staring, their wings a hazy blur. Some were small but others were as big as his fist, and a stirring of panic prickled his belly at the speed with which they were moving.

Kaidan looked back too, almost stumbling, eyes widening. “What the hell are those things?” he asked.

“Let’s figure that out later,” Shepard said, shoving Kaidan after Garrus, who was scrambling into the Mako.

The three of them fell inside in a clumsy heap of limbs and weapons, tangling around each other in their haste to get into cover. Before they could slam the hatch closed, a few of the creatures got in and immediately began divebombing them.

“Fuck!” Shepard exclaimed, swatting at a creature inches from his face.

“Get the hell away from me, you little bastards,” Garrus growled behind him, and Shepard turned to see the usually unruffled turian flailing at the insects around his head. Shepard laughed before he could stop himself, the picture too ridiculous to resist. His chuckle turned into a howl of agony as a sharp, stinging pain lanced down from the nape of his neck. He clapped a gauntleted hand to his neck, feeling a small body crumple under his palm, and pulled the dead insect off. He peered at it, noting the wicked barbed sting and curving pincers; he had a strong urge to crush the thing under his boot but resisted, knowing that studying it might be beneficial to the ongoing colonisation attempts.

“Got you,” Garrus said with satisfaction, mashing the last of the insects between his claws. The cabin was clear but the Mako rang with the sound of more bugs hurling themselves at the outside of the vehicle, clangs and rattles punctuating the underlying dirge of their humming wings.

“I’d say that’s our cue to leave,” Shepard said, dropping into the driver’s seat and engaging the thrusters. 

“Never thought I’d be glad to see you driving, Shepard,” Kaidan said, grinning.

Garrus laughed and Shepard retorted, “If you’d rather walk, Lieutenant…”

“No, I’m good,” Kaidan said, holding up his hands. “I’d be happy to let Wrex drive if it got us back to the Normandy in double time.”

“Not so fast,” Garrus drawled. “We still need to check out that anomaly on the scanner – I have a feeling it may be the site of the old Nimines colony.”

“On it,” Shepard nodded.

“So what were those things back there?” Kaidan asked, leaning forward in his seat with his elbows on his knees.

“No idea,” Shepard said, “but they weren’t mentioned in the intel report.” He reflexively rubbed the back of his neck, where a hard lump was forming. Now that the adrenalin was wearing off he felt the site of the sting throbbing with a dull ache, shivers of pain shooting down his spine.

Kaidan leaned closer to Shepard. “Did you get stung, Commander?”

“Yeah,” Shepard said, flinging the Mako around a rocky outcropping and narrowly missing a boulder. “I’ll have Chakwas check it out later.”

“Shepard, I can see the entry mark from here,” Kaidan said, pulling off one gauntlet and dropping it before reaching out hesitantly to touch the swelling lump with his bare fingers. “You need to stop and let me look at it.”

The brush of his fingers, gentle as it was, sent shards of pain spiking across Shepard’s sensitive skin. He yelped at the unsettling sensation, jerking in his seat and sending the Mako careening over a pile of boulders. The three men clung onto anything they could to steady themselves as the Mako jumped and bounced, skewing sideways before screeching to a stop with a grating of metal on rock.

“Nice parking,” Garrus said dryly.

“Everyone okay?” Kaidan asked.

“Yeah, though I may have suffered irreparable damage to my pride,” Shepard said, wincing as he turned in his seat.

“Sorry,” Kaidan said, flushing. “I didn’t know it would have that big an effect on you.”

'Every time you touch me, it has a big effect on me,' Shepard thought to himself, but he knew that his reaction to Kaidan’s touch was more than just the simmering attraction he was struggling to ignore. The skin around the sting was becoming more painful, stretched tight and pulsating.

“I need to get some medigel on that, and you’ll need a steroid and antihistamine injection,” Kaidan said, reaching for his field med kit as he studied the back of Shepard’s neck.

Garrus was peering at the scanner; over his shoulder he said, “We almost made it to the site, Shepard; I’m going to hike over there while you get patched up. Drive over and get me when you’re done.” He paused as he opened the hatch and said, “Go easy on him, Lieutenant – he’s a delicate flower.”

“Yeah, you’d better run,” Shepard called after Garrus as he disappeared, the hatch swinging shut behind him. Then Shepard climbed back into the main chamber of the Mako and sat on the seat opposite Kaidan, so close that he could smell the sweat and gun oil, the lingering traces of eezo on his skin.

“You need to get that armour off, Commander,” Kaidan said quietly. 

Shepard nodded and thumbed the switch to depressurise the hardsuit, the joints hissing open with a pop. He took off his gauntlets and Kaidan helped him lift the torso section clear, setting it on the floor. Then Shepard turned, presenting his back to Kaidan.

“I’ll do the injection first,” Kaidan said behind him. There was a cool touch of metal on his neck from the syringe gun, then a sharp sting. “Done - all okay?”

“Yeah,” Shepard nodded, the pain already fading, “though I’m expecting a lollipop for being so brave.”

 

Kaidan chuckled. “We’re not done yet, I have to get some medigel on the sting. I’m going to touch you now,” he said, and Shepard nodded. 

He closed his eyes against the surge in his belly when Kaidan’s fingers began to move on his sensitive skin, smoothing gel over the base of his neck. It felt prickly and sore, but there was a heat beneath it that was much more pleasurable. Kaidan was using a firm, gentle pressure, and Shepard sighed with relief as the pain began to dissipate. The air was thick with the antiseptic smell of the medigel but Shepard barely noticed, too focused on each point of contact from Kaidan’s fingertips.

When he felt Kaidan pulling at the neck of his skin-tight underarmour, trying to reach the flesh beneath, he asked over his shoulder, “Need this off too?” 

“Yeah,” Kaidan said, the huskiness in his voice sending a lance of arousal straight to Shepard’s groin.

Shepard sat up straighter, deliberately flexing the muscles in his back as he unzipped the suit and peeled it down to pool around his waist. He was pushing it, he knew, but he couldn’t seem to resist showing off for Kaidan. His attraction to the lieutenant was forbidden, could result in serious trouble for both of term. But when he felt Kaidan’s breath brushing across his skin and the warm roughness of his calloused fingertips, he couldn’t have cared less.

“Better?” he asked, looking over his shoulder.

“Much,” Kaidan said, glancing up to catch his eye. A smile flickered, the heat in those brown eyes unmistakable, and Shepard had to turn away before he did something stupid.

But then Kaidan’s fingers moved down, tracing his spine, and Shepard felt another hand on his back. When Kaidan’s hot palms began to smooth over his skin, pressing over his shoulder blades, he looked back again and asked, “Kaidan?” He was proud at how steady his voice was, but he knew Kaidan would have felt the tremor across his skin.

“Just making sure to cover all the affected areas,” Kaidan said; Shepard heard his armour creak as he shifted and wondered if Kaidan was feeling the same tightening in his groin as Shepard was. The very idea of it sent a pulse of arousal through him, making the problem worse but also better.

“I think you’ve got it,” Shepard said. He knew, as the superior officer, that he should stop this now before it went too far. But Kaidan’s hands were firm and sure, and when he pressed a gentle kiss to the sting site Shepard decided in a rush to just go with it.

Shepard turned and met Kaidan’s eyes; his pupils were wide in the dim interior, the red glow of the backup lighting casting shadows beneath his cheekbones, his full lips. The lieutenant smiled, a little bit bold and a little bit uncertain, and Shepard put a hand on Kaidan’s armoured thigh for balance as he leaned in.

Suddenly Kaidan jerked away, swearing. Disappointment and guilt punched Shepard in the gut at Kaidan’s rejection, but then he realised the lieutenant was struggling to release his hardsuit.

“There’s one in my armour, Shepard!” Kaidan said, a touch panicked. His armour released and he almost threw it off, unzipping his undersuit and stretching an arm behind his back as he tried in vain to look over his own shoulder. “I can feel it; it’s got under my suit!”

Shepard couldn’t help chuckling as Kaidan’s usual calm poise abandoned him completely and he scrabbled at his back, almost losing his seat. 

Kaidan threw him a frustrated look and said, “Y’know, instead of laughing you could try helping me.”

“Sorry,” Shepard said, shuffling closer to help Kaidan pull both arms out of his undersuit and roll it down to his waist. The trapped insect was released and flew up into the air, buzzing angrily; Shepard watched as it was caught in a blue orb that shrank until it imploded.

“Are there any more?” Kaidan asked, flustered, turning away.

Shepard took a moment to admire the broad expanse of Kaidan’s back, noting the old scars and shifting muscle, before saying, “Nope. All clear.”

“Thanks,” Kaidan muttered, turning back to face him. 

“No problem,” Shepard said, smiling. “And hey, at least you kept your cool.”

Kaidan scowled and looked away, flushed and embarrassed. “Yeah.”

Shepard leaned closer, putting a hand on Kaidan’s shoulder and meeting his eye when he turned back. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have laughed. Your reaction was totally understandable.”

“No need to patronise me, Shepard,” Kaidan said, but the scowl slipped into a tentative smile.

“I’m not,” Shepard said, letting his hand drift up Kaidan’s neck, fingers trailing over the smooth skin to his jaw, thumb tracing his lips. “I promise.”

Kaidan closed his eyes, lips falling open under Shepard’s touch. It was too tempting; Shepard couldn’t help but lean in and kiss him.

The reaction was immediate and intense, Kaidan’s mouth opening to welcome him as his hands clutched Shepard’s bare shoulders. Shepard moved closer, his knees clashing with Kaidan’s. One hand brushed through the dark hair covering Kaidan’s chest while the other clasped the back of his neck to hold their mouths together.

Kaidan gasped, fingers clutching at Shepard’s skin. “I want you so much,” he breathed into Shepard’s mouth.

“Fuck, Kaidan,” Shepard sighed. “I’ve wanted you forever.”

They kissed again and Kaidan’s hands left Shepard’s shoulders to move down his chest; Shepard jumped and groaned and laughed when Kaidan tweaked his nipples hard. He couldn’t get enough of Kaidan’s mouth; the slide of his tongue, the clash of his teeth, the tethered gasps that he could feel against his lips. Kaidan’s hands moved down, tracing Shepard’s abs and circling his belly button before moving to the clasps on the lower half of his hardsuit.

Shepard pulled back just enough to speak. “Kaidan, you don’t have to - ”

“I said I want you, Shepard,” Kaidan said, and the heat in his eyes made Shepard shiver. 

“Okay,” Shepard nodded. He let Kaidan pop the seals, sighed at the release of pressure when the armour loosened, then bent to remove the last of his hardsuit. Kaidan did the same, the two watching each other hungrily as more and more skin was revealed.

Kaidan got his armour off first, his arousal clear from the bulge in his underarmour. He slid to the floor, helping Shepard pull his clinging underarmour down to his ankles, and tucked himself into the space between Shepard’s knees. “Not much room in here,” he said, smiling up at Shepard. 

“Guess we’ll have to get cosy then,” Shepard said, his breath coming faster at the sight of Kaidan kneeling at his feet, his full lips inches away from Shepard’s hard, aching cock.

Kaidan looked at Shepard’s erection, licking his lips. His strong hands settled on Shepard’s bare thighs, running up the muscled flesh, thumbs sliding around to the inside to stroke over the sensitive skin there. Shepard leaned back as much as he could, watching, resisting the urge to touch Kaidan.

“I want to taste you,” Kaidan said, husky and low, flicking his eyes up to meet Shepard’s gaze. “Is that okay?”

“Carry on,” Shepard said, swallowing hard.

Kaidan leaned in to lick the pearl of fluid oozing from the tip of Shepard’s cock before closing his lips around the head; Shepard could feel Kaidan’s tongue swirling around the hot flesh and he groaned, letting out one long, hard breath. Kaidan’s hands gripped Shepard tighter as he slid his mouth further down, making it almost halfway down the length before drawing back to lick his lips. One hand gripped Shepard’s shaft, spreading precum down it before guiding it back into his mouth.

“Fuck, that’s so hot,” Shepard breathed. Kaidan’s mouth felt like heaven, heat and moisture and suction with just a hint of teeth, and Shepard had to grab a handful of dark hair to anchor himself. Kaidan gripped Shepard’s thighs harder, jaw relaxing as he sunk even deeper onto his cock. He groaned, eyes closing when Shepard’s grip on his hair tightened.

“Do you like that?” Shepard asked.

Kaidan looked up at him and hummed his approval, the vibrations causing Shepard’s hips to jerk up reflexively. Kaidan rode the motion as if he’d been expecting it, one hand moving from Shepard’s thigh to cup his balls. Shepard settled back into the chair, stroking through Kaidan’s unravelling curls as even more of his cock disappeared between those full lips. 

When Kaidan’s nose hit his wiry curls, Shepard let his head fall back and sent a broken sigh to the ceiling. Kaidan swallowed around his tip and then slid back up the length of him, suckling the sensitive head as his free hand began to jerk the stiff shaft.

“Holy fuck, Kaidan, I’m going to cum,” Shepard groaned, his balls tightening as a spiral of pleasure curled through his gut. He clutched Kaidan’s hair in one hand and his own thigh in the other, the pain of his nails in his flesh adding to his arousal.

“Let me taste it,” Kaidan said before taking the head back into his mouth, sucking hard as his hand jerked faster.

Shepard began a long, keening groan when he hit his peak, hips flexing and pushing his cock deep into Kaidan’s mouth as he coated it with cum. For several endless, blissful seconds he was aware of nothing but his own pleasure, suspended in space while his orgasm broke in wave after wave. 

When he came back to himself, he looked down at the curl of Kaidan’s smile; those full lips were red and wet, a little swollen. Shepard reached down and tugged Kaidan into his lap, kissing him hard and deep, chasing the taste of his own release. Kaidan’s hands clutched his shoulders when Shepard slid his underarmour down past the curve of his ass, freeing his rigid cock. Then Shepard gripped his buttocks to pull him open, fingertips prodding against his clenching hole.

Kaidan moaned and jerked in Shepard’s grip. “Oh, yeah…fuck, Shepard,” he breathed, his voice raspy and raw, and Shepard’s dick twitched tiredly at the sound of it.

Shepard moved one hand to grasp Kaidan’s cock, dripping and bobbing between their stomachs, and began to stroke it in quick, twisting tugs. He bent his head to nibble and lick Kaidan’s neck and shoulder, his free hand still exploring the cleft of Kaidan’s ass.

Kaidan’s head fell forward onto Shepard’s shoulder, breath hot and rapid as he squirmed on his lap. “I’m so close,” he whispered.

“Good,” Shepard said, licking a stripe along Kaidan’s jaw. “I want you to come all over me. Mess me up, Kaidan.”

Kaidan’s response was a wordless groan, rising to a shout as his hips jerked and his cock pulsed and his cum spattered all over Shepard’s hand and stomach. Kaidan raised his head, chest heaving, eyes sparkling, and slid his hands up Shepard’s neck to hold his face lightly. Then he kissed him, deep and wet, breathless and clumsy and perfect.

“That was…I don’t even know the words for what that was,” Kaidan gasped when he finally pulled away, a bead of sweat trickling down his temple to the corner of his jaw.

“Yeah,” Shepard said, leaning forward to lick up the sweat, tracing its path back up before nuzzling his face into Kaidan’s hair. “I know.”

“But everything’s changed now,” Kaidan said, tugging gently at Shepard to make him look at him. “We’ve crossed a line, Shepard, and we can’t go back.”

“Do you want to?” Shepard frowned, unease stirring.

Kaidan smiled, quick and bright, like sunlight reflecting off an ocean. “No. This is where I want to be. But we’ve broken regs, we need to - ”

“Stop,” Shepard said, gently laying a finger against Kaidan’s lips. “Don’t overthink this, Kaidan. We’re adults, we made a decision, and we can live with the consequences. I know what we did wasn’t by the book, but…we’ll figure it out together.”

“Okay,” Kaidan nodded, and leaned in to kiss Shepard again, slow and sweet this time. 

Shepard hummed into the kiss, stroking Kaidan’s cooling skin wherever he could reach. When they pulled apart, Shepard looked down at the mess on his stomach. “Tell me you have some steri-wipes in that med kit.”

Kaidan laughed and shuffled back off Shepard’s knee, legs cramping just a little before he got his balance. They cleaned off and suited up; Shepard couldn’t stop grinning, and Kaidan looked as giddy as he felt.

It only took a few minutes to drive to the site of the turian ruins, Garrus reclining against a large rock with one boot crossed over the other. He straightened as the Mako approached and was opening the hatch even as the vehicle was stopping.

“Took you long enough,” he groused, starting to climb in. “I was right about the site, though, found this insignia in the - ” He paused, mandibles flaring as he took a deep breath. His expression shifted, something like amusement flitting across his features. “Seriously, you two?”

“What?” Kaidan asked, his face tomato-red and his eyes shifting to Shepard.

“Don’t even try to deny it, Lieutenant, I can smell you two all over this place,” Garrus said, dry and definitely amused. “And while I’m glad you finally stopped dancing around each other and got to it, I’m going to need you to tell me where it’s safe to sit.”


End file.
